


Touch Wood

by Darkened_Way



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkened_Way/pseuds/Darkened_Way
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little misunderstanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Wood

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the LJ community, torchwoodslash.
> 
> 07 June 2009
> 
> Beta'd by my dear friend Shane, who added a lot to what I originally had so really this belongs to both of us.
> 
> Set between episodes 1.01 & 1.02. No spoilers.

The staff of Torchwood 3 were seated in the boardroom as Jack briefed them on the latest alien incursion.

"... And hopefully all goes according to plan, touch wood," he ended and proceeded to grab his crotch.

Owen snickered and Gwen looked rather appalled. Tosh and Ianto blushed furiously. The rest of the team then looked away when the moment became too awkward, leaving Ianto to continue to stare at his oversexed and forward boss.

Jack then dismissed them, not caring about that odd little clash of cultures. Owen, Tosh, and Gwen left quickly, but Ianto remained in his seat.

"Something I can help you with, Ianto?" Jack asked while glancing in the younger man’s direction.

"Not really, Sir," Ianto answered, slowly rising from his seat. "I just noticed that when you said ‘touch wood’ before you grabbed your... uh well, yourself. You're actually supposed to knock on something." He demonstrated by rapping his knuckles on the table.

Jack smirked, "Not where I come from."

It made Ianto so flustered that he failed to notice Jack was moving towards him.

"Besides," Jack added with a lust-laden voice, staring at him like he was a rent-boy or something, "I like touching wood."

He then placed his hand on Ianto's crotch causing the young man to let out a rather undignified squeak. When Jack squeezed him gently he stumbled back in shock. 

He stood gaping at Jack for a split second before he turned and fled with Jack's delighted laughter ringing in his ears.

Fin~


End file.
